all things being equal
by Domenic
Summary: AU. Aang dies when Korra is four years old. She is not the Avatar. She can't even bend.


**Title: all things being equal**

**Fandom: Avatar the Legend of Korra**

**Summary: AU. Aang dies when Korra is four years old. She is not the Avatar. She can't even bend.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Legend of Korra.**

chapter 1

At four years old, Korra thought the grown-ups had gone crazy. One day they all just start speaking in hushed whispers behind their hands.

"Mama, what's wrong?"

"What, dear?" Her mother sounded distracted from mending clothes.

"Everybody's...whispering," the child explained, for lack of a better term.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, it's just..." Her mother fiddled with the mending in her hands.

"Avatar Aang has died."

"Oh. Like my older brother?" Korra had never met him, he'd died before she was born, but she'd heard snippets of him.

"Yes...but the Avatar was very old, dear. It was his time. Now it will be another Avatar's turn, in the Water Tribe. Perhaps it will be here in the south, or up north, or even in the swamps..."

Korra's face broke out into an excited grin. "Like Onartok's baby in her tummy could be the next Avatar?"

"Possibly."

The child then frowned. "But she's been one of the grown-ups looking worried. Doesn't she want her kid to be the Avatar? It'd be cool!"

Her mother smiled, but said, "Probably, but it can also be very difficult, being the Avatar. They have a very important responsibility."

Papa then came home with fish and Korra rushed to him, thoughts of the new Avatar banished from her mind.

###

Korra finally convinced the hunters to take her under their tutelage once she had Naga trained.

She noted that it had been easier for girls who could bend to join the hunting party. The men had said in only so many words that bending leveled the playing field for women, but for those without it was nearly impossible.

Korra felt proud she didn't need to rely on being born with bending to get her way. It was all her that befriended and trained Naga, and Naga's tracking was better than anyon else's, bender or not.

Many had called her a witch, charming the beast so when no one else had. It only delighted Korra. But her parents breathed easier when those same people were somewhat reduced to grumbling in the face of how productive a team Naga and Korra were.

###

Korra talked constantly about traveling the world. About Republic City.

Until her parents had explained her brother had died there, and then Korra had just stuck with talking about traveling to every other place but Republic City.

But silently she still dreamed of it. It was said the streets shown like jade there. The girl had never even seen jade before, but it sounded wonderful.

Her parents had also said her brother's spirit watched over her-surely he would do the same in Republic City, and he'd have experience and foresight over his final resting place.

###

Korra never felt her parents were disappointed per se in that she couldn't bend like them, but they were concerned. Protective. Either way, she appreciated their attempts in having her trained to defend herself. They would spar, and make sure Korra was fast, could evade the bent water as much as possible. They were always pleased when she told them bending kids couldn't catch her in tag with their water splashes for the longest time. Part of why they actually encouraged her teamwork with Naga was so that such a large beast would be on her side in every way.

###

Korra supposed the boy her parents were negotiating for her marriage was all right.

But she could tell Pana was as awkward about it as she.

"Have you tried telling your family you don't want to marry me?" She'd asked one day while giving him a ride on Naga.

"Have you?" He shot back.

"Well, I asked them _why _I had to get married..." Korra huffed, and Pana mumbled, digging his feet too hard into Naga until Korra chided him and Naga growled. Pana then immediately demanded to be let down, and Korra happily obliged.

"Look, why don't you just tell them that you want to marry someone else?" Korra asked the boy once he was down.

"There isn't anyone else I want to marry!"

"Just make something up! Fake it! Tell them you want to marry a nice bender like you-"

"Give it up Korra, our families are dead set on us getting hitched," Pana mumbled, shuffling away dejectedly with hands in his pockets.

Korra let out a growl worthy of Naga. Did she really have to get saddled down with a spineless husband?

Her parents said Pana would grow, she would grow, and their feelings would change and everything would work out.

But Pana had never said anything about travelling the world, and when Korra broached the topic, he just grumbled his family wouldn't let him.

###

Korra still had two years until she was of marriageable age.

Still, at fourteen years old she left a letter for her parents explaining as much as she can and promising her well-being. The warhero Katara herself was fourteen when she left to save the world. Korra took what little yuan she had managed to scrape together for her own private funds, and other wares she could sell. All the supplies and food she could take. And Korra and Naga left in the night, sneaking onto a trade ship bound for Republic City.

Korra could not keep the smile off her face.

###

Republic City was more than Korra imagined. Just so...freakin' awesome.

All the sights and sounds and the energy, so so many Satomobiles...

Which were cool to see but troublesome for Naga.

"Sorry, we-Naga, watch it-sorry, we're new-watch out watch out-!"

###

"I'm so sorry-Naga, get back-"

"Are you buying anything at all?" And the irritated shopkeeper gestured to the meat.

Korra sheepishly grinned as she led the polarbeardog away. "No thanks, we're covered for now, we're just gonna eat at the park-"

"A regular picnic," grumbled the shopkeeper.

"-Um, where is the park?"

Groaning, the shopkeeper gave the two obvious newcomers directions.

"Thanks!" Korra chirped back as Naga ran off.

###

Korra did her best to quickly calculate how much to serve Naga and herself. The girl wanted to stretch out their rations for as long as possible while she looked to settle down in the city.

And that went right out the window once that chipper man popped out of his bush looking bedraggled despite the literal freakin' twinkle in his eye that seemed to radiate from his clothes and even said bush he claimed as home. Korra just had to share with him when he asked. She felt like sharing more with him when he said how he wasn't alone in his predicament, but she had to draw the line. At least the guy remained upbeat throughout-but that actually wigged Korra out more.

They parted ways, the man returning to his bush. Korra and Naga's stomachs were full, though Korra's felt somewhat too heavy now.

She shook herself, and set out again. She had to find a job and a place to stay, even send off a letter to her parents letting them know she and Naga had arrived and that they were fine.

###

Sparkly bush man returned the favor by helping Korra and Naga find a place to sleep for the night. Korra's search had been utterly fruitless. What yuan she had and wares she'd saved for sale were not enough. And people kept acting weird with Naga-many clearly did not want the large beast around, others were unsubtle in their desire to charge more when discussing room and board fees.

They stayed under the biggest bridge, and still part of Naga poked out from under it.

"Thanks again, Sir."

Sparkly bush man cackled. He had yet to give her his name, even though she'd asked. "'Sir!' She calls me 'sir!'" He laughed some more, then settled in a bush nearby.

Korra blinked. "I thought that other bush was...special."

"Would you rather I leave?"

"...Not really...but I don't want to keep you from that...bush that means so much to you..."

"It'll be there later." The man leaned forward, hand cupped as if to whisper a conspiracy, "All the other vagabonds will still think I'm in it."

Korra nestled into Naga, who curled around her, and the two slept, before sparkly bush man finally nodded off in a lesser-quality but still acceptable bush.

###

When little kids had pointed and tried to pet Naga, Korra had an idea.

With supplies she'd meant to write letters to her parents, Korra drafted a quick poster advertising rides for kids on the first domesticated polar bear dog in the world for a certain amount of yuan.

Success wasn't immediate and far-reaching, but Korra and Naga still earned coin. Some parents would think Naga and Korra too filthy and drag their pleading kids away; some gave in to the shrieks and paid. And some kids were nice and gentle with Naga; and others pulled and pressed their feet in too hard. Korra did her best to spoil and praise and care for Naga after a hard day's work, trying to save up yuan for the choicest of meats for her friend.

When Korra noticed couples riding carriages in the park, she saw more potential customers. She marked on her poster ride availability to couples on the first domesticated polarbeardog all the way from the Southern Water Tribe, raising the cost a little. The results were mixed; some enjoyed it, some didn't, but none successfully demanded a refund from her, so all was good.

Except Korra felt like she was still making Naga do all the work, and that didn't sit right with her. And their little business hadn't earned enough pay for room and board anywhere yet, and she wanted that settled first before buying choice meats for Naga.

###

"Um, so, Ma'm, you wouldn't be looking for an assistant would you, because I can totally-"

But the old woman gave a smile that made Korra's stomach sink further, despite its kindness.

"Sorry, dear, but you might try-"

And Korra waited for another direction to another street that might provide her with work. It never came, as the old woman suddenly grew alarmed.

"You better get out of here, Miss, it's not safe." Korra just followed the old woman's gaze, not retreating like everyone else on the street did. The girl found it eerie, how the once lively and busy street slowed to a dead standstill as one lone Satomobile rolled into view.

It passed by her and Naga, and Korra noticed it went straight to the only other person remaining on the street. But the guy looked like he stayed because he had no where else to go. Or like someone was expecting him, because the Satomobile stopped right in front of him.

Korra stayed, and watched, and finally couldn't watch anymore when the guy's phonograph was busted.

"You leave him alone!"

Immediately the girl felt stupid, but at least she made the snap assumption all three of the hoodlums could bend. Korra had Naga rush forward before their hands had finished completing a gesture, bowling them over. Then Naga rammed the Satomobile and Korra directed her to tear off the wheel, thinking that should cut off their pursuit.

Korra clutched Naga's reigns tighter as she urged her to "Go go _go_!" the minute the ground started to shake. The girl cursed when she turned and found one of them had bent the the ground into a mobile sweeping chasing wave that held him and the others with flame and water in their hands.

It was certainly a rush, and the most terrifying ride Korra and Naga ever had with fire and water and earth chasing her.

She noted with some desperate relief that the Earthbender at least didn't seem totally skilled at this technique, while she and Naga were freakin' masters at theirs, they could lose them...

Korra shouted as something wet pulled at her wolf's tail. Immediately Korra flicked out her hunter's knife and hacked at her hair. Her neck jerked again at the sudden release from pressure.

She twisted back and aimed for the eyes, flinging the knife at her pursuit, knowing she had more. Still her stomach gave a lurch when it actually struck one of the guy's eyes. The firebender. He gave a pained roar, and bent so much fire toward she and Naga...

Korra spied the close proximity of the docks. They were very near water. Panicking, Korra had Naga leap into it, get them away from the fire as fast as possible...

_Stupid stupid __**STUPID**_, Korra thought as the water started to force she and Naga unnaturally down, down...everything blackening in the depths...

Then the water suddenly eased up, and Korra sluggishly, desperately pulled Naga's reigns up, her collar, her fur, she had to get her friend up to the surface. Naga was in better shape, swimming and pushing Korra up, until they broke the water's surface with a relieved whine, a hearty gasp.

The polarbeardog floated, completely supporting the girl. Korra tried to slip off, so that she could float too and not weigh down anymore on Naga than she had to, but the girl was finding it very hard to move. She stopped when Naga moved, paddling forward back to land.

Korra groggily raised her head at the dock, wondering what had saved them. There they were, the frankly scary-as-hell benders bound and surronded by figures in gleaming armor. One of them, an older scarred woman, stepped forward to help Korra up from Naga.

The girl coughed, taking the woman's hand. "A-are you guys metalbender cops."

"Yes."

"..._Cool_."

###

After medics looked them both over and their statements were taken, Korra went about eagerly asking what one had to do to join the police force. It was then the woman who had helped her up, _the_ Chief Lin Bei Fong, had a flash of guilt, before other officers pulled her away, urgently telling her about the latest gang war.

Korra's questions were taken by a non-Chief, and the answers were vague, yet somewhat clear, and utterly disheartening. Something about separation of labor, benders were just better suited the more physically trying of field assignments, but there were plenty of desk and administration and such jobs for the blah blah blah Korra and Naga went back to their bridge. At least they were dry now.

###

She really never wanted to go to _that_ street ever again, but Korra remembered she never did get that new lead from that old lady.

And so trying to shake off her dread and tell herself she'd just be in and out, Korra returned to the street she and Naga had madly fled yesterday.

Korra sank down further in Naga's saddle as everyone stared. She should've known everyone hiding in their stores and homes would've been watching everything.

"So you are all right," said an older man's voice, and Korra stopped as the phonographer shopkeeper from yesterday stepped before her.

"Oh, yeah, Naga and I are good-" and Korra ruffled the polarbeardog's ears, who whined appreciatively.

"Just looking for work?" The phonograph shopkeeper asked, and Korra blinked down at him.

"Mrs. Arakawa told me you'd asked her for a job yesterday."

Korra chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah, I sure did-that's why I'm here, actually, she said she knew about this other job I could maybe-"

"I'm afraid hers is only a possibility." Korra immediately slumped. "But I could get you a job."

Korra immediately beamed. "Really? That's great! You won't be disappointed Sir, I've always been super into phonographs and radio and music and-"

The phonograph storekeeper immediately began to shake his hands. "Oh no, I can't afford an employee at my store-but I have a friend I can convince to take you on."

Korra eagerly thanked him again, this time jumping down from Naga and picking him up into a polarbeardog hug.

"Please, I owe you, after almost getting killed on my behalf," wheezed the older man, and Korra let him down, realizing he'd squeezed him too tight.

**A/N: Found Inuit names here at **

** . ?function=Search&origin=Inuit&page=18.**


End file.
